mysimsfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
MySims: Build Your Life! (Wii)
MySims: Build Your Life! Wii version is a childish game of creativity without violence, the original concept of MySims. ''The goal is to create what we want, '''without exeptions', and live his life. Characters (Name+Role)+ Places + Animal (Name+Role) If you want to see the characters Portal, click here. If you want to see the Animal Portal, click here . The City Characters *Gino - Restorer *Shirley - Hairdresser *Buddy - Bellhop *Roger - Sports Coach *Travis - Schoolboy *FinnFinn- Schoolboy *Sam - Schoolboy *Poppy Nightshade - Florist *Gordon - Deputy Mayor *Linda - Piano teacher *Trevor Verily - Actor *MC Emi - TV presenter *Dr. F - Scientific *Mr. F - Unknown *Alexa Lexington - Robotic Scientific *Roxie Road - Scientific *Rosalyn P. Marshall - Judge *Agent Walker - Agent *Firefighter Ginny - Firefighter *Rhonda - Resident *Luis - Newsboy *Preston Winthrop Esquire - CEO of a Water Compagny *Gabby - Garage Owner *Abby - Charwoman *Maggy - Resident *Bean Bradley - Resident *Daryl Handsly - Magician *Pablo - Firefighter *Elmira Clamp - Bookseller *Matt - Presenter Televised *Vic Vector - Retailer of video games old and Consoles *Stephen Albright - Studen *Jenny - Walker's Secretary/Spy *Odin Revolution - Rocker *Ian Arneson - Studen *Gertrude Spackle - Studen *Grandma Ruthie - Resident *Amelia - Resident *Sir Vincent Skullfinder - Curator in a museum *Rob Jarrett - Studen *Brenden - Studen *Natalia Roshmanov - Spy *Tad "Flipper" McCaffrey - Owner of the swimming pool *Petal - Poppy's Employee *T.O.B.O.R. - Dr. F and Alexa's Robot *Patrick Rhino - teamster *Master Aran - Martial Arts Teacher *Skip Rogers - Prisoner *Derek - Thug corner *Mayor Roland - Mayor *Ms. Butter - Deputy Mayor *Mr. Marlon - Deputy Mayor *Hopper the frog - SimTV's Presenter *Martin - Pilot *Rossi - Prisoner *Sir Charles - Resident *Abigail - Resident *Charlie - Pastry Cook *Liberty - Schoolgirl *Ellen - Schoolmistress *Justice - Pilot *Cedella - Café owner *Karine - Stewardess *Joe - Icecream seller *Diana - Resident Animal *Mitch - SimTV's mascot/MC Emi's Friends *Dogwood - Poppy's dog *GritGrit - Gabby's dog *Guillermo - Buddy's friend *Mecha-Dog - Dr. F's dog Location *Gino's Pizzeria *Shirley's Barber *Hotel *City's Stadium *Apartment building *Poppy's Flower Shop *Gordon's House *Lounge music *Recording studio *TV Studio *Laboratory F *Court *HQ *Fire Station *Factory Winthrop Esquire *Garage repairs *Bean's House *Police Station *Mall *Jail *Abigail's House *Sir Charles's House *Airport *Mini runway *House of Martial Arts *Municipal Pool *School MorcuCorp's District Characters *Morcubus - CEO MorcuCorp *Brandi - MorcuCorp's Employee *Esma - MorcuCorp's Employee *Svetlana - MorcuCorp's Employee *Dragomir - MorcuCorp's Employee *Rose - MorcuCorp's Employee *Raphael - MorcuCorp's Employee *Yuki - MorcuCorp's Employee *Cliff - MorcuCorp's Scientific *Blaine - MorcuCorp's Employee *Crystal - MorcuCorp's Employee *Cassandra the ghost - MorcuCorp's Friends *Raven Wright - MorcuCorp's Employee *Ray - MorcuCorp's Employee Animal *Black - Morcubus's dog Location *Morcubus's Manor *Apartment building MorcuCorp *Laboratory MorcuCorp *Meeting Room MorcuCorp *Cemetery *The Abandoned Shack Snow Mountain *Pr. Nova - Astrologer *Paul the Yeti - Yeti *Terry Toymender - Santa Claus (Terry also appears in the city) *Zeke Toymender - Santa Claus's "Elf"/Terry's son (Zeke also appears in the city) *Billy - Resident *Roddy - Skier Animal *Wolfah - Pr. Nova's Pet *Syd Bearett - Bear Location *Dome Stargazing *Paul's Cave *Nova's Chalet *Santa's Home *Billy's Chalet *Toy factory The Beach Characters *Ms. Nicole Vogue - Clothes saleswoman *Chaz McFreely - Stuntman *Luke - Surfer *Clara Belle - Resident *Taylor - Resident *Barney Cull - Mariner *Mira Cull - Barney's girl *Maria - waitress *Nelson - Waiter in a seafood restaurant *Edwin - Plagist *Chef Hisao Watanabe - Asian restaurant *Sachiko Watanabe - Asian waitress *Jimmy Watanabe - Cook Asian *Dolly Dearhart - Costume shop *Spencer - Seller of skewered chicken *DJ Candy Supergroove - TV presenter/Disc Jockey *P.R.O.T.O.-M.A.K.O.T.O. - Candy's Robot *Josh - Resident *Zack - Candy's fan *Sapphire - Candy's fan *Summer - Lifeguard *Tom McFreely - Resident Animal *Mr. Suckers - Sea monster/Clara's friend *Max - Dog's beach/Taylor's friend Location *Nicole's clothing store *Justice's Tattoo Shop *Chaz's Caravan *Apartments "Under the bright sun" *The Beach *Harbor *Seafood Restaurant *Asian Restaurant *Dolly's Costume Shop *Stand chicken skewers *Nightclub *Mobile Homes Island of Adventure Characters *LyndsayLyndsay - Explorer *Mike Gray - wrecked *Madame Zoe Boudreaux - Clairvoyance *Sebastian - Resident *Gonk - Resident *Sylvia - Resident *Evelyn Gray - Resident *Madison Gray - Resident Animal *Bobaboo - Gonk's friend *Magellan - Island's animal Location *Lyndsay's Camp *Mike's cave *Zoe's Stand *Sebastian's Caban *Veterans Park dinosaurs *Gonk and Sylvia's caban Nightshade Manor *Violet Nightshade - Owner of the manor/Poppy's sister *Goth Boy - Resident *Carl the Zombie - Butler *Melthutamenemopet the Mummy - Resident *Uncle Cyrus the Ghost - Resident *Daniel - Violet's boyfriend Animal *Chesby - Carl's pet *Weather - Violet's pet Location *Manor *Cabin The Farm Characters *Tim - Farmer *Renée - Farmer Animal *Pigglez - Tim and Renée's animal *Doggy Osbourne - Tim and Renée's animal *Tuffy - Tim and Renée's animal *Clarabelle - Tim and Renée's animal *Annabelle - Tim and Renée's animal *Frog Zappa - Tim and Renée's animal *Sir Percival J. Worthington IV - Tim and Renée's animal *Toad Nugent - Tim and Renée's animal *Porkz - Tim and Renée's animal *Ms. Prissykins - Renée's cat *Bruce Sproingsteen - Tim's animal Locations *Farm *The being *The Meadows *Ouplaboum! slide Interests Essences If you want to see the Essences Portal, click here. Fish Item Social Flowers Tree Fowl Control Wii Remote + Nunchuk A=Select B=??? 1=Map 2=??? +=??? -=PauseMenu Z=Jump Control Stick=Move character C=??? Trivia *In Kingdom MySims Kingdom , Chaz and Travis are both children. But here, Travis is a child but a young adult Chaz. *It seems that Sir Vincent Skullfinder appreciated Linda ... *In the beta version, Pinky appears in this game. Category:Games Category:MySims: Build Your Life!